


Long Day, Longer Night

by Wizardman



Series: The Sweet and Passionate Happenings of Warden Ezais Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Ratings: R, Rough Kissing, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardman/pseuds/Wizardman
Summary: Some smut I made to pass the time.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: The Sweet and Passionate Happenings of Warden Ezais Surana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001013
Kudos: 8





	Long Day, Longer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting this up here before I decide to edit it out of existence. As someone with a preference for women my gay writings r not that fantastic but I'm working on it. Here to grow babey.

Another long day on the road, the group had been hunting blood mages in the Brecillian forest this time. Picking them off for the Mage's Collective.

Inevitably the day ended with a worn out Ezais retiring to a certain flamboyant assassin's tent for what promised to be a busy night. He lifted the flap carefully, making sure to hide its contents. If Ezais understood Zevran at all, it meant tonight, would not involve pants. That seemed to be a common theme amongst the lovers schemes. 

He sauntered in, dramatically removing and tossing his billowing shirt aside. Their shadows flickered in the dim light. A lantern was placed on a wide oak stump that had blades of various sizes, littered across and sticking out of it, a small vile of poison was set aside, its contents an unnatural yellow hue. 

He could make out the sillouette of the assassin lying down holding his hand out. Ezais smirked as he took Zevran's calloused hand, feeling the warmth then dropping to his knees. Feeling his way down from the palm, to the forearm and eventually to Zevran's hips. As far as he could tell Zevran was naked besides from a loose fitted piece of cloth covering his nether regions.

"Been a long day, hasn't it?" Ezais remarked.

"It can stand to be a bit longer. You have a plan I assume?"

"Oh I do. Remember when I said I was 'magical' in bed?"

A wicked cackle errupted from his chest. "You say it often."

He gestured outwardly, "And do I dissappoint?" 

Zevran's hands made their way to Ezais' hips, grabbing where he wanted. "Rarely."

Zevran pulled him in for a gentle kiss that soon turned hungry, edged with teeth, clearly he had his fill of chatter and craved something more.

Ezais pushed Zevran down into the bed roll, cupping the side of his face as his tongue made it's way into his mouth. The feeling of the thick restricting leather was becoming more and more unbearable as the kiss became more heated. Ezais fumbled about with his belt buckle, kissing Zevran between breaths. Maker that man loved to put on a show. 

He pulled the belt through eventually and wriggled out of his leggings, throwing them in the designated clothes heap. 

Now unfettered, he let his hands make their way back to Zevran's chest, moving up and down, tweaking his nipples. He wanted to please Zevran tonight. 

Ezais could make out the assassin's desparate eyes in the low light. Desire spilled from him uncontrollably. Ezais' hands ran lower, feeling every muscle. He made quick work of untiying Zevran's undergarments. 

His legs were spread, Ezais loved the way he was so obvious, so unashamed. Such pretty sight. He lay on his stomach, between them and with his tongue, ran a solid line down the sensitive underside of Zevran's half hard cock. His hips jerked upwards, looking for more. "Patience, love." Ezais' mouth curled into a smile as he took in the tip, licking in a circular motion around the slit. Unable to resist.

He moaned as his fingers combed through his lover's silky black locks. "Ah! Si mi Amor." It came out strangled, so lovely. He loved how vocal he was. It was very encouraging.

Ezais glanced up to meet Zevran's half lidded eyes right after taking in all of him. Zevran was definitely enjoying himself. His hair was loose, falling onto his shoulders, he was blushing furiously. He was objectively beautiful. The sight alone was enough to make Ezais let out a low muffled groan, sending vibrations down Zevran's shaft. He began to work himself into a steady rhythm, bobbing his head. The vile wet sounds made it all the more pleasurable. 

Zevran tugged at his hair, pulling him closer, grinding against his mouth. That knocked Ezais for a moment but he still had the plan he needed to focus on. 

Regaining himself, he concentrated on the feeling this gave him. Sparks, electricity, lightening. He willed that feeling into his mouth. Turning that feeling into power. His tongue the conductor. He sped up his motions, grabbing Zevran's ass. Zevran's cock twitched excitedly as he felt Ezais' magic swirl around it.

It was a warm tingling sensation. It almost hurt, honestly that made it better. "Ezais, I'm close-" There was a hitch in his breath and with a final loud gutteral noise, he tensed. 

Ezais smirked, continuing to suck, swallowing what he could. Eventually he pulled away. Stealing another kiss, making Zevran taste himself. 

"So I believe I can wear the title of "Bed Wizard" in all it's honour now", his breath was ragged.

He stroked the side of Ezais' face, admiring messiness of his once neatened hair.

"That you can, mi Amor." He said with a final content sigh.


End file.
